Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (10 - 3 \times 4)) \times 3 $
Solution: $ = (7 + (10 - 12)) \times 3 $ $ = (7 + (-2)) \times 3 $ $ = (7 - 2) \times 3 $ $ = (5) \times 3 $ $ = 5 \times 3 $ $ = 15 $